Final Fantasy XII: Return of the Occuria
by Memory of the Sky
Summary: Three years after the defeat of Vayne, Natalia returns to her fallen home to restore it. However faced by ghosts of the past, Natalia must overcome a new threat to both herself and Ivalice.


**Final Fantasy XII : Return of the Occuria  
**_The Rise of Nabradia_

By: Saiyora-Saga

She was running through the woods, her heart racing faster and faster with each step she took. It was there, just a little further. It had been years since she had seen it, and she could hardly believe how mother nature had taken her home so quickly. That was alright, she was going to take it back. Breaking through the brush, Natalia had arrived at the edge of the palace. She took in a few breaths as she looked upon the nature wrought palace.

Home.

That's what her heart was conveying to her. She wanted to cry, even if it was just for a moment, but now was not the time. Behind her the brush moved once more, and a man with dirty blonde hair appeared from behind. "There she is..." he said almost as breathlessly. "Nabudis."

"She seems so cold since I last saw her." Natalia quietly replied to him. He was Basch, a former Judge of Archadia and now spent his days beside Queen Ashe.

"The mist surrounds her, she is overrun with ghosts of the sort you do not play with. Are you sure you are ready?"

Without saying a word, Natalia nodded.

Descending into the rubble of the city and pushing past the way of the old doors, Natalia had found herself standing at the grave of her family. Though there were no human remains strewn about, she knew this is where they had met their end. A marking upon a small post inscribed with her old family crest signified the gravestone which was given to them. Sorrow washed across her face as she looked upon the monument. She never did have time to grieve for them. Usually she had spent her days thinking of a way to escape her prison from Vayne.

"Mother..." she whispered, "Father? Brothers? If you can hear me, could you ever forgive me? I feel that I have abandoned hope when I should have not. But, I promise... I'll restore our home...I'll rebuild it in your memory."

"M'lady Natalia!" Basch called out.

She turned away from the gravestone to look toward her protector. He was pointing above the castle where one of the many palings stood high. "That's it..." Natalia said as she approached him.

"If we can get the paling to work, then we can protect at least the palace from any unwanted visitors." Basch said.

"Yes." Natalia said. "But I fear that inside the palace is where the fiends lay rest."

"It is not for you to worry about Princess Natalia." Basch said as he watched his group of men set to work. "The Queen will be sending an army of her finest men to eliminate the beasts. Doing your part to summon the Esper's for aid will be appreciated very much."

"Yes... and then we can return the mist... back to its stone." She reached to her side, pulling up a fragment of the Sun-Cryst.

"You are sure you are able to handle the power?" Basch asked.

"Yes..." Natalia nodded her head. "But to destroy it..." she quietly said. "I do not wish to see anyone die for this abomination anymore..."

"It is well understood...let us restore the paling." Basch turned away from her. "Auralis!" a man with dark hair dropped a piece of rubble immediately, and hustled his way over to them. He saluted Basch and bowed to Natalia. "Auralis, I need you to take three men and clear the way of the paling. The Princess and I will follow behind, cleaning up any stragglers."

"Sir." He said nodding his head. He briefly looked upon Natalia before she could catch his eye and then turned away.

The paling hadn't lost its structure, but it could have used a touch up from within. Natalia touched the walls briefly, remembering how she used to travel up these steps at a girl sometimes early in the morning with her brothers to watch the sun rise and how the priests would have to chase them away later that day. Memories... sweet memories. They arrived at the top of the tower, surprisingly without any interruptions.

"It's still intact." the man named Auralis said.

"You can tell?" Natalia replied.

"Yes... with a bit of work, we can get the paling up and running. Though I am not sure how much it will cover."

Natalia sighed heavily, "Then... we will get the others to work as well..."

She turned away from them as they set to work, leaning up against the same pillar that she would have leaned up against a long time ago. Her eyes were set toward the horizon. It had been at least a year and a half since her birthright was restored, since she was able to hold conference with Bhujerba to reunite her people once again. Would they return? Only time would tell.

A loud explosion quickly pulled her away from her thoughts, as she turned she found herself falling, but reached out quickly grasping a hold of the ledge. "Basch!" she called out for her guardian. There was a loud roar that was echoed by a screech, she turned her head to see a large flying monster circling the paling. Her eyes widened with fear as the creature looked upon her.

"The Princess!" she heard Basch yell.

Auralis had dove over toward the ledge, throwing aside his sword and reaching out with both hands to pull her up. "I have got you, Princess!"

"Let one of my hands free!" she called out to him.

"It is suicidal! You'll fall!" Auralis argued back.

"You must! Or it will destroy the paling! Please!" Natalia could tell that he was torn between following orders and doing what he felt was right. Even if she would have fallen to her death, she would have done it for her Kingdom, right? Why was she feeling so fond of death even now that the war was over and it had all come to an end? She found herself looking up into Auralis' eyes, and he was looking back into hers with a certain intensity. A quick moment passed and he released her right hand, where she turned just as the monster turned around to strike upon her.

From her free hand she was able to call upon a grand summon that set the battle from the paling, defeating the monster in a quick blow and then returning to it's own realm. Auralis was immersed by the beauty of the Esper and surprised by the power it held. "Natalia!" Basch was already at his side, reaching down to help pull her up from the edge. She was limp, having lost consciousness from the extreme fatigue set out on both mind and body. Auralis snapped back quickly as soon as he realized this, pulling her back onto the top of the paling.

"Is she alright?" Auralis asked.

"Yes...just exhaustion setting in. She has not rested in a day, we must continue working though now that our Summoner is out. Can you keep a watch on her? There is no place here for her to rest." Basch had picked her up, setting her against the wall.

"Yes." Auralis answered hesitantly. He was not sure if he was the one for such a job.

Though Natalia had appeared to be resting peacefully, on the inside she was haunted by nightmares. Was it because of this place? She dreamed of her Mother and Father turning their back on her. Her brothers shunning her for the final choice she had made during her captivity. There was also Vayne... she felt both love and hate for him. There was so much she had wanted to say, but in those last few moments she was unable to say it. Vayne...the man who stole her Kingdom from her, and her heart. She was torn between loving and hating him.

"Natalia?" she was hearing Vayne call out to her.

"Natalia...wake up, you're having a bad dream."

"Vayne, I hate you!" she had flung herself forward, breathing heavily, covered in a cold sweat. She found herself facing a fire ahead of her, a light blanket draped over her lower body. "Ah..I..." she reached up touching her face. It was only a dream.

"Vayne?" she heard someone ask from beside her.

She looked over to see Auralis sitting there, looking concerned. Quietly she shook her head and decided to quickly change the subject. "For how long have I been asleep?" she asked.

"The whole day your majesty..." Auralis said.

"What?" She threw the blankets off of her and pulled herself up to face a window. Darkness had already settled upon Ivalice, and she was unable to aid her friends.

"Sorry we couldn't bring you to a more comfortable place. But as soon as we cleared out part of the palace, Basch opted to move you inside rather than staying up on the paling where you passed out."

"I've been asleep all day..." she said disappointed. "I am...terribly sorry."

"You need not apologize." Auralis stood as well, brushing off himself. He had appeared to be a bit more dirty than before, perhaps from cleaning up the palace. "When one needs their rest, I am not one to deny them. Neither is anyone else here on this day. How do you feel?"

She smiled softly now, nodding in thanks. "I am much better." she said. There was a pause and then she bowed to him slightly, "I would like to thank you for coming to my aid earlier today. As well as listening to me..."

"It was a tough choice." he replied. "But in the end, I have no choice but to obey orders."

"Thank you." she said. "Where is everyone?"

Auralis held his hand out to her, "Come I will take you to them..."

It didn't take her long to decide if she would take his hand for guidance, he lead her through familiar halls, that were coated with age. Memories danced here and there, times of when she would chase her younger brother around the halls in order to coax him to study. Then there were times were she and Rasler would dual each other throughout the palace. He was never easy on her. On occasion she thought she saw their faces when she passed through, if it weren't for their kind smiles she may as well have been frightened by their ghostly appearance.  
At last they arrived to the main hall, it was still quite dirty, and rubble had fallen from various places, but Natalia recognized this place as the grand hall where her mother and father would sit at the forefront of the room.

"Your majesty!!" The soldiers that had accompanied her all sat around a fire cheering, some with cups in their hand, while a few others prepared a meal. She felt herself smile as she held her hands lightly together when she moved forward. "You're awake now! How'reya feelin'?"

"Probably tired, saved our skins she did though." another answered before she could reply.

Though they appeared more tired than she, what with their dirt and blood covered faces, she approached with a smile. "Thank you...everyone." she bowed her head.

"Nah you don't have to thank us..."

She didn't stop there. She caught Basch at the back, heading up the meal preparations over another small fire. "I will take over Basch."

"Your majesty?"

Natalia shook her head and rounded the soldiers making her way to Basch who appeared puzzled as she pushed him aside and grabbed his utensil. "Your highness doesn't have to go-"

"Nonsense... please. I've missed out on a great deal of work today. You're all tired and dirty while I bare no marks of fruitful labor. I would like to finish the meal for you, now go... go rest. It's an order, Captain."

"Then song and dance is required!" Another called out, and so the guard began to sing.


End file.
